farkfandomcom-20200215-history
Drumpfster Fire/Archive/2017/April 2017
This is an archive of '''Drumpfster Fire' Fark threads for the month of April, 2017'' Click this link for the current month, or here for the rest of the archive. =Responsibilities and Duties of President= "Commander" in "Chief" # ## ## ## # # # # # # ## # ## # ## ## ## ## # # # ## ## ## ### # # General Decision Making # # Laws Signed # Veterans Choice Program Extension and Improvement Act reauthorizing "Veterans' Access to Care through Choice, Accountability, and Transparency Act of 2014 (Veterans Choice Act)" # Executive Orders # ## # # # # Foreign Policy To view the chaos caused around the world by America's Executive Embarrassment, please visit this page: The World Outside the U.S. Post-Drumpf # # # # # # ## # # # # ## ### ### # # ## # # # ## ## ## ## ## # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Contact with Foreign Dignitaries # ## # # # # ## Monetary Policy # Apology Tour # Actual Work Performed # # =Head Toupee= Nicknames This section will provide the many nicknames this asshole has earned for the month of ' ' with credit when known. They are in approximate order of appearance on the internet. For the full, categorized list, please visit this page # Orange Oligarch # cheetolini # the Great Pumpkin # Vladimir Cheeto # President Incompetent tiny hands Narcissist # the Grand Cheato # Lord Master of half-assedness # The Merchant of Mar a Lago # Princess Trump # Creamsicle Der Farkwit # Ave Imperatrumphttp://www.fark.com/comments/9554525 # Princess Trump # Creamsicle Der Farkwit # Ave Imperatrumphttp://www.fark.com/comments/9554525 # Cheeto Baboon # Our National Embarrassment # orange cheeto-dust stained shiat # Great Negotiatorhttp://fark.com/comments/9557409 # President Clownshoeshttp://fark.com/comments/9556746 # Comments Section In Chief # Dealmaker in Chief # Comrade Cheeto # Lord Cheetoh # President TwitterTwat # Festering-Tumor-In-Chief # Cheeto demigod # President Manbaby # Clownican-American # President Baby Trumphttp://.fark.com/comments/9565241 # Mr. Bigly Disaster # Hair Twitler Eponyms # Trumpstapohttp://fark.com/9543545/108336826 # Trumpcopterhttp://fark.com/9547152/108384241 # Trumptanichttp://fark.com/9550427/108434121 # Trumpenproletariathttp://fark.com/9552200/108451815 # Trump-o-nomicshttp://fark.com/comments/9556150 # Trumpomaniahttp://www.reuters.com/article/us-usa-russia-trump-media-idUSKBN17J16D # Trumpbotshttp://fark.com/9557651/108550063 # Trumpaloshttp://fark.com/comments/9560230 Review of His Term So Far # # # # # # # # ## ## # # # # # # # # # # ## # # # # # # # # # Physical Health of President # # # # # # # # # ## ## ## ## Agenda # # # # # # # Privatization IRS Conserve, Pioneer, Performant, and CBE Group # Hiring Freeze # Gutting Every Department # Campaign Promise(s) # ## ## # # Tax "Reform" # # # # # # # # ## ### # # Tax Cuts # # # # America First! # # Jobs # # Coal Jobs # Deporting 12 million Immigrants # Nationwide Deportation Force # ## "Budget" # # # # # # Debt # Infrastructure # # TrumpCare Failure Zombie TrumpCare # # # # # # ## # Repeal Obama-era policy/law/treaty # ## ## # # Student Loan Protections # Paris Climate Change Treaty # ACA # # # ## ## # ## # # DACA Deferred Action for Childhood Arrivals or "Dreamers" # # ## ## Ending restrictions on rates for prison phone calls # Ending internet privacy & security rules # Lifeline # Waters of the United States (2015) defines which bodies of water are under federal authority # Dodd-Frank * "Review" two provisions of Dodd-Frank (2010) ** Orderly Liquidation Authority (process of liquidating a large, complex financial company that is close to failing) to determine risk, taxpayer liability, and "moral hazard" ** Financial Stability Oversight Council (the process of designating banks and financial firms "too big to fail") # Tax Inversions when one company buys or merges with another company located in a country with lower tax rates, then shifts headquarters to that new country # Keystone XL Pipeline # ## National Monument Designations # ## Offshore Drilling Ban # ## Net Neutrality # Policing # =Administration= Let's face it: there's too damn many of these people. If you were just counting all the idiots in cahoots with the Russians, you'd need a scorecard (kudos to the FBI for keeping them all straight!) Therefore, ANOTHER TWO pages were needed to be created to handle the sheer volume of fail they are Drumpfster Fire Advisors and Drumpfster Fire Agencies. The archive is being compiled, please be patient. Leading the Administration # # # # # # # # ## # =Meddling= Sure, the President of the United States has an agenda and a duty to operate the federal government in accordance with those ideas, but when you're in way over your head, your advisors are amateurs and you have no mandate because the vast majority of Americans simply did not vote for you, everything you do amounts to meddling. Here's hoping this clown accidentally does something right before Putin calls in his "favors". Fiddling with regulations Net Neutrality # # Public Health Marijuana # # Trade # # # # ## ### White House Press Corps # =Misinformation= ''This section has become too large, hence it has been moved to several seperate pages: * Drumpfster Fire Misinformation * Ministry of Misinformation * I Love The Poorly Educated =Scandals= Steele Dossier Executive grifting # # # # # ## # # # Conflicts of Interest # ## # # # Pay-to-play Trump Organization where the Trump White House refers business inquiries * Nationwide it owns or rents (with values range from about $200,000 to $35 million each): ** at least 422 luxury condos and penthouses ** 12 mansion lots on bluffs overlooking his golf course on the Pacific Ocean *** plus dozens more smaller pieces of real estate * Nationwide sales, since announcing his candidacy: ** at least 58 units nationwide for about $90 million (almost half of those sold to LLCs) * Nationwide sales, since Election Day: ** at least 14 luxury condos and home-building lots for about $23 million (half of those sold to LLCs) No names were listed in deeds, obscuring buyers' identities * Nationwide rentals: **numbers are not available, but include companies or individuals tracing to addresses in at least a dozen countries # Ethics violations # Tax Returns # Release Of Avoiding Release Of # Possible Release Of Reasons Why They Need To Be Public # # Business Failures # # Workers and Visitors Entry System # Sexual Predator Leaks # # # Alleged leaks Desperate Attempt to Make Investigating A Leak A Thing Not Really A Leak # Investigations * See also: Trump-Russia Connections General Not Under Investigation Trump Campaign Contacts with Russians To view the Fark threads about the connections between Trump and the Russians, please visit this page Nadler's "Resolution of Inquiry" ''demanding Attorney General hand over "any document, record, memo, correspondence or other communication” pertaining to “criminal or counterintelligence investigations” related to Trump, White House staff or his business" Obama Alleged Phone-Tapping Trump Tower Tapp # GAO Review of President's Travel Expenses GAO Investigation into Trump Campaign Contact with Russia # Government Accountability Office ## Crimes This section will include all Fark threads related to crimes committed by the Head Toupee of anyone in his administration including Ivanka * See also: Trump-Russia Connections Possible Obstruction of Justice Possible Campaign Finance Inproprieties Possible Libel Possible Disclosure of CIA Intelligence on Live TV (Trump leaked classified CIA intel to Tucker Carlson on live TV: ranking House intel member) Allegedly Violated Federal Election Campaign Act (FECA) allegedly Trump 2016 campaign received funds from Make America Number 1 superPAC through payments to two firms (Glittering Steel LLC and Cambridge Analytica) linked to Bannon Strategic Advisors, Inc. consulting firm of Trump 2016 campaign CEO Stephen Bannon Peculiar Inaugural Contributions # Lawsuits This section will include all Fark threads related to lawsuits filed against the Head Toupee or anyone in his administration, including Ivanka General # Citizens Action Coalition, et al. v. Indiana House Rep. Pence hid emails when governor of Indiana Cork Wine Bar owners suing President's business for unfair business practices Modern Appealing Clothing suing Ivanka Trump for unfair business practices CREW Citizens for Responsibility and Ethics in Washington suing President for violating Emoluments Clause FSFP Free Speech for People with NYAG suing President for abuse of power Eric Schneiderman Attorney General, New York Jeffrey A. Lovitky failure to comply with financial disclosure law Summer Zervos former TV show contestant suing President for repeated attempted sexual assault Makaeff v. Trump University, LLC sought refunds and punitive damages for breach of contract, fraud, negligent misrepresentation and bad faith # Inciting Violence at Rally # ## ## ## City of Portland challenging cutting off federal funds to sanctuary cities # Campaign Legal Center (CLC) alleges super PAC made illegal contributions to Trump 2016 campaign # Trump v. Paint Spot # =Removal From Office= For the full mess, please visit the archive In General Odds 25th Amendment Solution # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # ## # The Queen Elizabeth Solution Impeachment Article 1, Section 9, Clause 8 Emoluments Clause # # # Treason Resignation